<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>脑洞合集 by mmqmdenaodongre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626808">脑洞合集</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmqmdenaodongre/pseuds/mmqmdenaodongre'>mmqmdenaodongre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:47:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmqmdenaodongre/pseuds/mmqmdenaodongre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, seulrene - Relationship</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>脑洞合集</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="content">
  <p></p>
  <div class="text">
    <p>【1】海街日记AU：</p>
    <p>住老宅一起生活的同母异父四姐妹，在母亲的葬礼上遇见第五个妹妹，大姐邀请妹妹回去同住，孤立无援的妹妹欣然同意，五人共同生活。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>追姐姐的男人从小到大多如牛毛，然而几个妹妹一个都看不上眼，费尽心思阻拦他们追求姐姐。宅女姐姐坐享其成乐得清闲。</p>
    <p>老二已经二十五岁了，但只要一在外面受了委屈还是会像五岁的时候要回家找姐姐告状哭鼻子。</p>
    <p>老四在动物牧场工作，一大一小从来不敢去，而老二老三每次去牧场找老四玩的时候老二一定会被某只秃头羊踢腿，老二每次玩完回家都会跟姐姐告那只羊的状。</p>
    <p>老四生怕妹妹在学校因为家庭原因受欺负，闲着没事儿就去学校溜达一圈恐吓各路同学，却意外撞见妹妹和学妹金赛纶的恋爱现场。</p>
    <p>老二带着妹妹打电脑游戏导致妹妹期末成绩下降，姐姐得知原委后气得没收了老二的电脑。而学霸老三因为给妹妹补习获得了姐姐的小蛋糕奖励。</p>
    <p>当年老三曾经在外留学多年成绩优异最后还是选择回到老宅，被老二问及理由时老三只说因为喜欢姐姐妹妹同时把老二嫌弃一通，然后偷着把自己亲手装饰写下的信塞进老二抽屉。老二嘲笑老三放弃大好机会，接着默默把抽屉里的信封小心收好。</p>
    <p>妹妹和姐姐们一起过第一个生日，以老大老三两个姐姐为带领的四个姐姐齐上阵做了一大桌子菜，结果吃到半夜姐姐妹妹积食送医。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>【2】Satorare AU</p>
    <p>在这个世界上，存在着一群有着特异功能的人，只要在他们方圆十米之内，就能听见他们内心的所思所想，政府称这群人为“特能人”。所有人都知道特能人的存在，但惟独特能人自己不知道，由于特能人往往都有着极高的智商，对推动社会发展起到了极为重要的作用，而一旦特能人的身份曝光，他们就有可能因为心里承受巨大压力而产生自杀的念头，所以特能人成为了政府的重点保护对象。（复制粘贴）</p>
    <p>康涩琪就是一个特能人。孙胜完是她唯一的朋友。金艺琳与朴秀荣是负责保护她的政府人员。而裴柱现被高薪吸引后应聘，被派到康涩琪身边工作。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>僵硬挽住身边男人的手臂，看着已经变了脸色的康涩琪，裴柱现只希望这场闹剧快点结束。</p>
    <p>她的思绪不自觉回到昨天晚上和孙胜完的对话。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“姐姐……虽然我是涩琪的朋友，但是，关于这件事，你一定不可以犹豫或者心软。”孙胜完表情严肃，“她是特能人，也是女生。如果真的答应她，就像是在跟偶像交往？不……大概比那还要严重。”</p>
    <p>“我认识涩琪之后，她喜欢过一个人。从她喜欢的那一刻开始，全校都知道了。所以那个男生一见到她就跑……连普通同学都当不成。不用说恋爱，就算是和她做朋友的我，告诉她自己曾经丢脸事情之类的，就要做好第二天所有人都会知道的准备。”</p>
    <p>“那胜完你知道这些，为什么还是要和她做朋友呢？”裴柱现听完后问。</p>
    <p>“因为，如果错过这个朋友会让我觉得很可惜，”孙胜完笑得有些不好意思，“她值得。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>身边的男人已经开始按照原定的剧本开始表演。他拿出装着戒指的盒子，对着裴柱现打开盒盖。</p>
    <p>孙胜完的话在她脑海中响起。</p>
    <p>康涩琪是住在层层障碍包围的城堡中的公主，而裴柱现无法成为披荆斩棘的骑士。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>裴柱现挤出一个笑容。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>孙胜完紧紧挨着康涩琪，生怕她做出什么冲动的事情。</p>
    <p>然而康涩琪只是死死地盯着那两人的方向，攥紧拳头。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“我喜欢你。我喜欢你。我喜欢你。我喜欢你。我喜欢你。”</p>
    <p>在场的所有人都听到了。除了康涩琪自己。</p>
    <p>听到她在心里带着哭腔，绝望地对裴柱现一遍又一遍的告白。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>草丛里的金艺琳铁青着脸和朴秀荣商量着怎么把康涩琪支开。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>裴柱现当然也听到了。她的笑容撑不住了。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>孙胜完不忍地低下头，却忽然感觉一个人影闪到眼前。</p>
    <p>所有人都没反应过来，就看到裴柱现飞快地冲到了康涩琪面前，拉起她的手转身就跑。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>裴柱现想自己一定是疯了。她甚至不敢回头看康涩琪的表情。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>让她做一回骑士吧。</p>
    <p>就这一次。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>【3】六尺之下AU</p>
    <p>老板加员工一共五人的红丝绒葬仪社致力于带给逝者和家属最人性化的服务。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“原来做这行是机缘巧合，当然也有考虑到不少好处，像是薪水高啦，让顾客满意减少些悲痛的成就感啦，或者再抽象点，对生命的思考什么的。只是没想到，原来觉得是缺点的事情，现在想想好像也成了优点。”</p>
    <p>“优点？”裴柱现看向她。</p>
    <p>“比如……不好找对象，”康涩琪笑着眨了眨眼睛，“通常只能内部解决。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>【4】游戏公司女职员雅凛＆偶电工里的邻家少女康涩琪</p>
    <p>因工作过劳而在回家路上晕倒的游戏公司女职员雅凛终于从漫长的梦境中醒来，不巧救助她的人正是近期公司的最大敌人——认为以自己为原型的百合向游戏损害了自己形象的偶像组合邻家少女ACE成员康涩琪。其实要打官司的只是康涩琪所在的娱乐公司，而原本对此不以为意的康涩琪在与游戏公司职员雅凛有意无意的多次接触后，却意外让游戏剧情成为了现实：idol爱上了宅女。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“你要是说你不喜欢女生，或者有什么别的喜欢的人，我也就认了。可你说的那个在梦里见到的人，名字和我一样，长得和我一样，声音和我一样，却偏偏不是我。哪有这样的道理！”康涩琪越说越委屈，“我到底和她有什么不一样！？”</p>
    <p>雅凛认真想了想：“她能劈叉，你能么？”</p>
    <p>康涩琪沉默了几秒，咬了咬牙：“好，你等着，我劈给你看！”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>【5】共犯者</p>
    <p>共同犯罪，共同保守并成为彼此的秘密。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>康涩琪露出与平时截然不同的沉稳表情，握住裴柱现染着鲜血的手。</p>
    <p>“是我做的。”康涩琪低声说。</p>
    <p>裴柱现先是缓缓摇头，然后动作越来越剧烈。</p>
    <p>她对着康涩琪用力地摇头，语气激动起来：“你瞎说什么？这明明都是我一个人……跟你没关系，快走！”</p>
    <p>康涩琪用干净的另一只手轻轻拥住裴柱现的头，让她停下动作。</p>
    <p>她在裴柱现的耳边轻语：“是我和你一起做的。”说着，沾上血的手抓得更紧了。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>终于处理好一切，她看向裴柱现，走近，给了裴柱现一个紧到几乎要让她窒息的拥抱。这并没有持续太久，康涩琪很快就松开了手。她退后了两步，月光洒在康涩琪的脸上，而她微微侧身，使脸庞的一部分隐藏在阴影之中。</p>
    <p>“从明天开始，我就不能再认识你了。这样，我们就是永远的秘密朋友了。”康涩琪的笑容看上去悲哀得近乎幸福，“再见了，姐姐。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“我们从现在开始认识不行吗？”被压倒在洁白床单上的裴柱现抬手，轻碰伏在自己身上的康涩琪的眉毛，“已经过了这么多年，就作为以前互不认识的同校生，随便制造个可以当成相遇原因的意外，然后变成朋友……这样也不可以吗？”</p>
    <p>“我也想，”康涩琪去吻裴柱现的手指，“可我不敢。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>【6】两小时的假期</p>
    <p>康涩琪与已婚的裴柱现保持着不正当关系。她们每星期都在一起，享受只有两个小时的假期。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>康涩琪目不转睛地看着裴柱现。从穿内衣开始，直到她扣完最后一颗衬衫扣子。</p>
    <p>“从刚刚开始，为什么一直看着我？”裴柱现说话时没有看康涩琪。</p>
    <p>“还有十分钟，”康涩琪答非所问，“我突然想起来，有件事我们一直没有做过。”</p>
    <p>“什么事？”裴柱现回过头。</p>
    <p>“我们牵手吧，”康涩琪起身走过去，对着裴柱现伸出手，“剩下的时间，我们就这样牵着手在房间里散步吧。”</p>
    <p>裴柱现略一愣神，握住了康涩琪的手。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>牵手在狭小房间里来回走的样子看起来不免有些滑稽。裴柱现忍住笑，却发现康涩琪是异常认真的模样。</p>
    <p>“就到此为止吧。”康涩琪停了下来。</p>
    <p>裴柱现松开手，微微一笑。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“我说的不只是这个。”康涩琪把手藏进袖子，“我的意思是，我们，就到此为止吧。”</p>
    <p>她抬起头：“假期该结束了。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>【7】求婚大作战AU</p>
    <p>青梅竹马推拉不止的70，小粉丝与偶像的温九，天天和其他学校姐姐妹妹约会的小金，最佳损友94，闺蜜90，暗中合作椰涩。 </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“这么开心？”裴柱现似乎也被康涩琪的喜气感染了。</p>
    <p>“当然了！”康涩琪笑得眼睛都看不见了。</p>
    <p>“为什么啊？”裴柱现挑眉。</p>
    <p>“因为……”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>门忽然被推开。金艺琳冲上来，在裴柱现面前来了个急刹车，硬生生转了方向用力抱住了旁边的康涩琪。</p>
    <p>被突袭的康涩琪惊呆：“姐姐结婚你抱我干什么！？”</p>
    <p>“我这不是怕把姐姐衣服弄皱么。”金艺琳理直气壮地回答。</p>
    <p>康涩琪哭笑不得。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>看着金艺琳乖乖的让裴柱现整理衣服的模样，康涩琪这才想起自己刚刚还有句话没说完。</p>
    <p>她的视线缓缓移到裴柱现温柔的侧脸上。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>为什么这么开心？</p>
    <p>真正的理由姐姐你一定猜不到。</p>
    <p>因为……</p>
    <p>因为啊，在今天，我最喜欢的人，就要和别人结婚了。</p>
    <p>  </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>【8】舞乐传奇AU</p>
    <p>性情温和大智若愚武力值为0的落难公主小康，古灵精怪亦正亦邪在世神偷小金，生人勿近心如止水冷面温柔可爱舞姬小裴，独立自强心灵受伤武功盖世第一游侠小朴，天真善良热心励志公务员兼留守儿童小孙。五人组队破案打怪一路升级。</p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>